Heart of Glass
by reina-biggerstaff
Summary: Percy and Penelope have been dating for quite some time now...but her neediness is wearing Percy down, which gives Oliver a chance to express his true feelings...
1. Loathing

Chapter I: Loathing  
  
Darkness engulfs Oliver's heart as he spots Percy kissing Penelope Clearwater in the corner. His hand clenches into a fist, mind drunk with jealousy. For the last few weeks that they've been going out, his feelings have become clear: he is in love with Percy. But, when did he figure this out? They've been roommates for such a long time, turning to each other for someone to talk to about girls, school, and problems. When did these feelings develop? Was it spur of the moment, or had they been pushed to the back of his mind since he first met him? He and Penelope walk in his general direction. I feel like slugging Penelope, and running off with Percy, but I know that Percy cares for her. I wouldn't want to hurt her and have him hurt as well. But these feelings won't go away, Oliver thinks to himself.  
  
"'Lo Olly! Penny and I were thinking of going to the Common Room to just relax for a while and socialize. What do you say, do you want to come?" Percy asked politely, his arm around Penelope.  
  
The darkness from within Oliver's soul grows as he spots her happiness and joy with the one that he loves.  
  
I'd love to wipe that smile clean from her precious, little smiling face. If there were only some way that I could suppress my anger. The torment that I feel in my soul sends me chills. Yet, I do not shiver, he thinks.  
  
As Oliver does not answer for a few seconds, Percy begins to feel uneasy. He can tell; his once bright face turns to one of concern.  
  
"Is something wrong, Oliver?"  
  
An innocent question.  
  
I don't want him to find out my weakness, he thinks. So he just plays it off like there's nothing wrong.  
  
"Of course not, I'm just thinking if I want to or if I should do something else," he answers, avoiding his glance. Percy notices, and realizes that Oliver is lying.  
  
"Well, if you need to talk about something, I'll be up in the dorm reading later," he tells Oliver, looking at me for some sort of reassurance.  
  
"Maybe I'll take you up on that offer," he answers, grinning brightly.  
  
Hopefully, Penelope won't be there; she clings to him like a fly to flypaper. I'm beginning to think she is dependent on him. Great, just what he needs: some needy little girl, he says in his mind. They walk off, presumably to go snog in the Common Room. Socialize my ass. It seems like that's all they ever do: snog. Is there any emotion in their relationship? Are they truly in love? Or does she just need someone to snog with to look better than the single girls in Hogwarts? Stupid bitch, he thinks, cursing Penelope.  
  
He sits alone, left to wallow in sorrow and rage. Penny. That's about how much her life is worth to him. A penny, a worthless penny, lying on the ground. He grumbles and walks back to his dorm.  
  
* * * 


	2. Loathing continued

Heart of Glass  
  
Author: reina_biggerstaff  
  
Pairing: In the beginning, Percy x Penelope, but eventually, Percy x Oliver  
  
Summary: Oliver grows more and more jealous each time he sees Penelope with Percy, but will he succumb to the darkness that is consuming his heart? Or will he be able to suppress it?  
  
Disclaimer: I no own these characters; only the plot. J.K. Rowling, the true genius, is behind these awesome characters. No sue me ^.^ ! You wouldn't get that much anyway.  
  
Chapter 1: Loathing (continued)  
  
The Next Day:  
  
Oliver talked with Percy last night. Surprisingly, things aren't going too well between him and Penelope. He doesn't like how clingy she's getting, and when he tells her his feelings, she gets defensive. She stormed out last night after he mentioned how she was on him like a mosquito on an open wound (not in those words, though). Oliver tries to hide my satisfaction, reading a magazine and covering his evil smile. It seems like they're drifting farther away everyday. Percy and Penelope were separated all day today. She was angry with him, and bet that she could stay away from him for a whole week, since he said she was too clingy. On his way back to his dorm, Percy bumped into her. "What are you doing here? Are you trying to sabotage the bet? Hmmph, that's JUST like you, Percival Weasley," Penelope bitched. "Now listen here! YOU bumped into ME! You know what? I don't have time to argue with you. I have better things to do with my time!" he yelled. She followed him back to his dorm to crab some more, and he slammed the door in her face. That was the final straw. He turned around, and, mortified, noticed Oliver skimming a magazine on his bed. He calmed down a bit, and stumbled over to his bed, falling over onto it.  
  
"I think a breakup is inevitable," Percy said glumly, face in his hands, "Why didn't I just leave well enough alone? I guess it would've been dishonest, thought." Oliver looked up from his Quidditch magazine, and pondered what he would say. Percy just lay there on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He did not cry; his feelings were too bottled up. Did I really love her? Or was it just infatuation? We weren't going out for too long, and I didn't feel that much of an emotional connection. But, Percy thought. He set his glasses over on the side table; it separated his and Oliver's beds. Oliver put down his magazine, sat up, and moved closer to Percy. "Perce, I've known you for a long time, and I know that you would never want to be dishonest. If something's bothering you, you should always speak up, but in a reasonably polite tone. Do you think it was really love? Or something else? You might want to ask yourself these questions first before you depress yourself," Oliver said, looking deeply into Percy's eyes. "I have, and I'm not sure. I mean, I'm beginning to think that I wasn't really in love with her, but I don't know," Percy admitted, avoiding Oliver's gaze. "You don't have to look away. Not everyone expects you to be perfect," Oliver said warmly, placing a hand on Percy's shivering shoulder. Percy looked up at his roommate, who had then moved beside him onto his bed. "You feel cold, Percy," Oliver said. "A little," Percy answered. "Would you like a blanket or a sweater? I've got an extra one in my trunk," the Quidditch captain offered, a caring look on his face. "Um, okay," Percy replied. Oliver grabbed a comfy, fleece blanket from his trunk, wrapping it around himself and his chilly roommate. "I think I'm going to break up with her. She's just too needy. I feel like she's on life support, and I'm the life support!" Percy complained. "I hear 'ya, Perce. I've had situations like that, too. I've had girls cling to me so much that I've almost suffocated. When those things happened, I just got up and left. I can't take that kind of pressure," Oliver told him. Maybe he'll feel better, now, Oliver thought. "Thanks, Ol, but maybe I should give her a chance for a couple of days," Percy said gratefully. Hmm...that didn't quite work out as I had planned. But there's still hope," the Keeper thought. They both rolled over and fell asleep. 


	3. Second Chances

Chapter II: Second Chances  
  
The morning after Percy and Oliver's little chat, Percy decided to give Penelope another chance to lay off a little. He woke up, rolled out of bed, and dressed. Oliver was sound asleep, snoring loudly. He brushed off his uniform, and strolled out the door, whistling a happy little tune. To his surprise, Penelope was waiting for him just around the corner of the hall. "Hey," she said, without emotion. "Hi," he said, with the same amount of emotion, "Listen. I want to start over. I want us to put this fight behind us and start fresh." Oliver instinctively woke, his ears perked up. He walked over to the door, placing his ear to it. "Well, if you want to start over, then.well, why not. I care about you, Percy. All I've ever wanted since I first saw you was to be with you," Penelope admitted, throwing her arms around his neck. He smiled down at her, and put his arms around her waist. "I care about you, too, Penelope. I wouldn't give up on you," he said, lifting his hand to her cheek, caressing it. A small tear formed in her eye, waiting to trickle down her face. Percy saw it, and kissed it away. "C'mon, it's time for breakfast. Walk with me," Percy said lovingly. She put her head on his shoulder, and they walked off to the Dining Hall. A lump grew in Oliver's throat. He didn't know if he should cry or scream. What had happened to Percy's tirade about how Penelope depended on him? On how he was sick and tired of it? It was like the conversation from the last night didn't even happen. Oliver stood back from the door, and stepped back to fall backwards onto his bed. He turned over onto his stomach, trying to fight back tears. He was sad, but angry at the same time. He lay there and cried for a lengthy period of time before he sucked it up and wiped away the tears. He waited until the redness in his eyes faded, and changed. Something dawned on him; he had practice today. Percy always tried to make time to watch Oliver's practices. Usually Penny was off doing something else, leaving Percy sitting alone. Oliver's face brightened as he got ready for the day ahead.  
  
* * *  
  
Percy and Penelope were seemingly on Cloud 9 for the rest of that week, which made Oliver increasingly angry. Sure, he liked seeing Percy happy, but not with someone else, let alone Penelope. Oliver never really liked Penelope. She was stuck-up, arrogant, bossy, and inconsiderate. But somehow, Percy saw the goodness in her. This always puzzled Oliver. How could he see past all of the bitching and complaining and see any shred of goodness in her? As Oliver sat outside, the wind blowing his Gryffindor scarf up, he saw something out of the corner of his chocolate-brown eye. Penelope was kissing someone other than Percy, backed up against the wall. Oliver turned his head so that he could get a better view. As Penelope continued to snog this dark stranger, unknowingly being watched, Oliver struggled to figure out whom she was kissing. Short pants escaped her mouth, the stranger kissing her neck. This enabled Oliver to get a little better view. Penelope was kissing none other than.Marcus Flint?! Oliver about gagged when he saw that disturbing image. Marcus had the most disgusting teeth on campus. So why would Penelope Clearwater, as high-and-mighty as she was, want to kiss him? Oliver shivered in the cold air, and pondered telling Percy about this unfortunate incident. I know I should tell him. It would be best. I wouldn't want him living in the dark, kissing Penelope after she's been swapping spit with Marcus Flint! Now that's disturbing, he thought as he walked away, desperate to get in from the chilly weather. * * *  
  
Percy wondered where Penelope was; he hadn't seen her for hours. He grabbed a hot mug of cocoa, a Danish, and went back to his room to relax and read. She'd come find him sooner or later. Oliver trembled as he walked past Penelope in the hallway. "Where's Percy? I haven't seem him all day," she asked, looking concerned. But Oliver knew better; she had avoided him all day. "I haven't seen him either, Penny. But if I do, you'll be the first person I tell," he answered, trying hard to keep calm. "Thank you, Oliver. I knew I could depend on you," she said gratefully. Usually, she wasn't this kind to Oliver. She generally snubbed him when they saw each other in the hallway, unless she needed something from him. "Depend"? What an interesting choice of words. Even if I do see Percy, she'd be the last person I'd tell, he thought, wishing he could beat her right then and there. A forced smile crossed her lips, and she left. Those are guilty lips, and she knows it. I bet she's off to go snog Marcus some more. That just makes me want to vomit, he thought to himself as he watched her walk off. She looked like a model, walking off confidently. Oliver flashed a withering glare at her. He didn't like her dating Percy, much less doing things that could potentially hurt him if he found out. What an inconsiderate slut! Percy decided to grant her a second chance, and now she's running out and cheating on him, with Marcus of all people! What a stupid tramp, he thought. He continued on his way to his dorm. 


	4. Cheating Heart

Chapter III: Cheating Heart  
  
Percy sipped on his cocoa as he read a book on Arithmancy. He took a sip too fast, and scalded his tongue. He endured the pain, and placed his mug on the sidetable. His Danish was halfway done, a few crumbs graced the table. As soon as he noticed them, he picked them up, and placed them in the trashcan. Then there was a knock on the door. "Perce? You in there?" Oliver asked, hoping that he was. "Yeah? I'm just reading," he answered, "Come in, Olly." Oliver opened the door, and closed it quietly behind himself. He was now the bearer of a terrible secret, and he didn't know whether he should keep it a secret or spill the beans. He couldn't even look into Percy's eyes without thinking of Penelope and Marcus. "So, how are things with Penelope?" he asked, knowing the truth. "I never saw her today. I thought she might come in here so we could talk, but she never did," he said, looking a tad concerned. "Oh? That's interesting," he replied. Oliver then sat down on his bed. "I think I'm going to go to bed early. I'm kind of tired," Oliver said, pulling his shoes off and changing into night clothing. "Okay. I'll be quiet so you can sleep. Sweet dreams, Olly," he said quietly. "Goodnight, Perce," Oliver said, rolling over on his side, lying his head on his feather pillow. Penelope never found Percy that night.  
  
* * *  
  
Penelope knocked on the door early the next morning. Percy was already up, so he answered, clad in his Gryffindor robes. "Where were you yesterday? I was worried," Percy said. Penelope's eyes were guilty. Percy couldn't tell. "Oh. I had a huge project for McGonagall. But I wanted to see you," she replied. She looked down at her feet, shifting her weight uneasily. Percy didn't like where this was going. "I'm not sure if we should be together, Percy," she said, tearfully. He frowned. "Oh. Can we think about it for a few days?" he asked. "Well, alright," she answered. With that, she left. Percy re-entered the room, confused. "What just happened? I thought we were doing great. What went wrong?" he asked himself. He woke Oliver up, and they went to their classes. * * *  
  
That night, Percy thought long and hard about his relationship with Penelope Clearwater. He was thinking of dumping her, but he wasn't sure. "Oliver, what do you think of my relationship with Penny? Do you think I should dump her?" he asked. Oliver's ears perked up, but he didn't want to share his real feelings. "I don't know. I mean, it's up to you to decide who you want to date, Perce," he answered. "I know. I was just wondering what you thought. Your opinion matters to me," he said, staring up at the ceiling as he lay on his bed. That night was freezing. Wintertime was falling upon Hogwarts, and it seemed like the Gryffindor tower was taking the brunt of it.  
  
Oliver got up and sat next to his roommate. Percy immediately sat up to be at level with his friend. He was shivering, teeth chattering audibly. "You're freezing, Perce. Here, take my blanket. I'll keep you warm," Oliver said, leaning over to his bed to grab a fluffy, fleece blanket. It seemed to be big enough for four people. Oliver wrapped it around himself and his cold roommate. "How does that feel? Are you warmer?" Oliver asked. "Um.yeah. Thanks, Ol," he said, clutching the blanket to keep the frosty air out. "I.I think I'm going to break up with her. I have mixed feelings, and I'm not sure if she even cares about me," he said. "I think you made a wise decision, Perce," Oliver said, putting his arm around the other boy. Percy looked confused for a moment. He had been rooming with Oliver for about four years. They had a unique bond. But was this the type of bond that they had? Love? Percy began to think. Well, I guess I have had some curiosity. And I have kind of had some sort of attachment to him. Maybe it's true, Percy thought deeply. "Hmm.the blanket doesn't seem to be working; you're still as cold as an icicle. Maybe I can warm you up," Oliver said seductively. Oliver wrapped his arms around Percy, and held him close. "How does that feel, Perce?" Oliver asked. "Um.it feels nice, Ol. Thanks," Percy said, snuggling closer to Oliver. This was Oliver's dream come true; Percy seemed to share his feelings. Oliver was in a state of sheer bliss, holding Percy and placing light kisses on his neck. They fell asleep in each other's arms that night.  
  
* * * 


	5. Hopeful Beginnings

Chapter V: Hopeful Beginnings  
  
Splashes of sunlight shone in through the window in Percy and Oliver's dorm. A beam of sunlight centered on Oliver's eye. He groaned, and looked over at the clock. It read 11:46 AM. "Percy, wake up. It's almost time for lunch," Oliver said groggily. Percy grunted in reply. "C'mon, Perce. I'm serious. It's quarter 'til twelve," Oliver said, "Oh! I forgot! I have practice! I gotta go!" "Aww...I just got comfy," Percy said, "I've been thinking for the past few days, and, I think I love you, Oliver." Oliver stopped suddenly, frozen in his tracks. "You, you what?" he asked. "I, I think I love you, Oliver," Percy repeated nervously, not sure what his roommate would think. "I have a confession to make; I've had you in my mind for a long time," Oliver confessed. "R, really? You have?" Percy asked, not feeling as nervous. Instead of answering, Oliver returned to Percy's side, and kissed him tenderly. Percy was a little uneasy, but returned the passionate kiss. He wondered if he had made the right decision; cutting off Penelope was a little hard to do, but he did it. He was making a fresh start, and he now had someone in his life that he could trust. Someone who he had known for a long time, who he'd been friends with. The trust in his and Oliver's relationship was powerful. It would prove to strengthen their romantic relationship in the long run.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey! Penelope! You have class!" a girl called into Penelope's room. There was no answer. "C'mon! I'm serious! Quit moping!" the girl yelled again. Still, no answer. "Okay, this is the last time I'm calling you. Then I'm going to leave your sorry ass in bed!" she spat. "Y'know what?! I couldn't care less what you have to say! So just stay off of my back, bitch!" Penelope cursed, pillow stained with tears. She had cried herself to sleep last night, and was in no mood to be bitched at. "If you knew what happened to me, then you wouldn't be on my back right now! So just leave me alone!" Penelope screamed, burying her head underneath the wet pillow. "I don't need this abuse. I'm out of here," the girl said, and walked off. Who needed her? I don't care if I have class today. I need to be by myself today. Let my teachers get upset," Penelope thought to herself, and with that, she burrowed underneath her covers and tried to rest, and hold back the tears, which were flooding her eyes.  
  
* * * 


	6. Infidelity Surfaces

Chapter IV: Infidelity Surfaces  
  
"Percy? Are you in there?" a voice called from outside the door. It was too soft; the sleeping boys didn't hear it. "Percy? Are you there?" it repeated itself, this time knocking. Again, no response. Finally, the person decided to let herself in. Penelope walked in and saw an interesting scene: Percy snuggled in Oliver's arms. "What is going ON here? PERCY!!!!!!!" she screamed. The two boys suddenly jolted awake. "Uh.hi Penelope. It was cold last night," Percy tried to explain. "Cold nothing! Why are you in HIS arms?!" Penelope demanded. "I don't know why YOU'RE so upset, what with you snogging with Marcus Flint!! Why don't you go crawl to HIM?!" Oliver yelled, defending Percy. What is he talking about? Did this really happen? Percy asked himself, thinking that his ears might have deceived him. "And HOW did you know about THAT?!" Penelope asked angrily, ".Oh.oops." "Is he telling the truth, Penelope? Did you really cheat on me?" Percy asked, a little hurt. "Um.I.that is..yes," she admitted. "But why?" he asked calmly. "I.I.needed more.I'm sorry, Percy.I needed a change," she admitted, staring guiltily at the floor, "I'm breaking up with you.I'm sorry." Percy couldn't believe his ears. Sure, he was going to break up with her anyway, but he didn't want to learn that she had been cheating on him. "I understand.it's alright," he said. "You.you don't care?" she asked. "I have to tell you something: I was going to break up with you today," he admitted. Those words cut through her like knives. Secretly, she still had strong feelings for Percy, and wanted to make him jealous by cheating with another guy; her plan backfired horribly. "Oh.okay. Bye," she said, trying her hardest not to cry as she walked off. Finally, Penelope was off Percy's back. He had released an enormous burden, and he felt more free and happy than ever, despite the fact that she had cheated on him. He returned to his bed and lied down with Oliver, falling back asleep. As soon as Percy closed the door, Penelope broke down in the hallway and cried.  
  
* * * 


	7. Lingering Attachment

Chapter VI: Lingering Attachment  
  
"Penelope? Are you in there?" Madame Pomfrey called in the door. Penelope had cried herself asleep, her eyes stung from the tears. "She's in here. She hasn't moved all day. The other girls are starting to worry," one girl said. It was the same girl who had tried to get Penelope to go to class earlier that day. She led Madame Pomfrey into the room. "Penelope, dear, what's the matter? The other girls have said that you haven't moved all day. They're worried sick," she said kindly, sitting herself on the end of Penelope's bed. "I don't care to talk, Madame. I'd rather be alone. I've had my heart shattered, and," she said quietly. "You've got a broken heart? Well, it's best to talk about it in these situations," Madame Pomfrey insisted. She sat there with Penelope for a long time, comforting her. Finally, she convinced Penelope to go eat something. So Penelope made herself somewhat presentable, and went to dinner.  
  
* * *  
  
"Wow, this is the best food I've ever tasted!" Oliver said merrily. He was seated next to Percy, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and some other Gryffindors. "Yes, I must say they've spoilt us tonight," Percy added. But his happiness was put on hold as his eyes wandered; Penelope stepped into the dining hall, eyes red and puffy. The rest of her looked fine, but it was her eyes that made Percy feel uneasy. "Look over there.Oliver," Percy whispered. "What? I don't see.anything," Oliver replied, as he followed Percy's gaze over to a forlorn Penelope. Great, just great. Now she's going to make him feel guilty, and he'll go running back to her, Oliver thought, cursing her for entering the room. She wandered for a bit, looking for someplace to sit. Percy pondered inviting her to sit next to them, but he felt that if he did, he would end up getting back together with her, and he didn't want that. Instead, he just sat and visited amongst his fellow Gryffindors, trying to ignore her, but it was difficult. She looks so sad. It's killing me to see her so sad, but.but I have to be strong. She can't trick me into getting back together with her. I don't want that, Percy thought to himself, forcing himself to look away and focus on his friends. Penelope glanced over in his general direction, but quickly looked away. After she ate a little, she got up and returned to her room, leaving Percy feeling troubled.  
  
* * * 


End file.
